A drill with a cutting fluid supply hole frequently used as a tool for drilling has a shaft-shaped tool main body provided with a cutting edge at its distal end portion, a flute portion having a discharge flute formed on a distal-end-side portion of the shaft-shaped tool main body for discharging chips generated by the cutting edge, and the cutting fluid supply hole for supplying cutting fluid toward the cutting edge provided at the end portion, through an inside of the flute portion.
Drills described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 are examples thereof. Since oily or aqueous cutting fluid is supplied near the cutting edge through the cutting fluid supply hole in the vicinity of a cutting point of the cutting edge, the drills described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 suppress a temperature increase at a machining point and prevent chipping, damaging, breakage, and burning of the cutting edge, a flank thereof, a corner portion, and a chisel edge as depicted in FIGS. 15, 16, 17, and 18 to enhance the durability of the drill. Particularly if a work material is a difficult-to-cut material such as stainless steel and titanium alloy, such an effect is expected.